


Textures

by AlltheB7



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 7





	Textures

Pulling the material out of the replicator, Seven held it up and eyed it critically. Thumbing a semicircle of fabric against her forefinger, something felt off, not quite as it should. It should move more smoothly, like a fluid. This fabric was soft, but not silky. This was unsatisfactory. She frowned.

"I didn't replicate my robe," the satiny voice broke Seven's thoughts and she turned, lowering the green garment. There was a fleeting sensation in her stomach, Seven identified it as surprise and fear. Clearly an irrational and irrelevant reaction to be dismissed.

Looking around the empty hydroponics bay, Seven lowered her hands. "I did not hear anyone come in." Confident the lieutenant was behind one of the shelving units, the inference was proven correct when the dark haired woman peered out from the side. The dark hair hung down as B'Elanna's head angled out.

B'Elanna smirked, "No? Not even with this purported borg enhanced hearing?"

A smile tugged perforce at the corners of her lips. Seven turned back to the replicator and recycled the robe. B'Elanna's footsteps approached as Seven turned to face her.

"The captain also has a garment made of similar material," Seven continued "I enjoy the way it moves." Her eyes were drawn to B'Elanna's lips and she consciously raised them.

An eyebrow on B'Elanna's face went up, but if she had any questions about how Seven would know that information, she did not ask. Her brown eyes moved over Seven's features and Seven enjoyed watching B'Elanna watch her. "If you would like to wear my robe sometime, let me know." Her voice glided over Seven's skin like a warm breeze.

Thinking of her schedule, Seven came to a conclusion. Looking into B'Elanna's dark eyes, Seven replied "I would like to wear it now."

B'Elanna grinned and with only a smirk over her shoulder, left hydroponics.

Seven followed.


End file.
